


LOVESICKNESS

by AlannaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Pregnant Peter Parker, Starker, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, my first attempt of omegaverse-fluff-whatever it is, translation from spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter Parker has been feeling sick for a while. He doesn´t know if it is only his adolescence or if there´s something else. Maybe he´s just lovesick.





	1. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LOVESICKNESS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458363) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



> Hi everyone.
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a romantic story using some elements of the Omegaverse but not in the traditional dynamics. I chose to mention some of the basic elements but I also decided to skip some of them that aren´t relevant for me because all I want to do is to tell a romantic story, not a cruel or violent one.
> 
> I also must warn you this is a translated work from one that I´m currently writing in Spanish (I have written 21 chapters but I haven´t finished it yet). Please be patient because I´m translating it on my own so it will take some time but I will do my best to keep it updated. I´ll try to update one chapter or two per week and please, if you are a bilingual person, feel free to send me message to correct the grammar/writing. I´m craving for suggestions so I can improve this!!
> 
> I hope you like it :D

Peter jumped out of his bed. He ran as fast as he could to the sink. He stood there until he felt it was the last spasm and he froze when he saw his aunt going there. She gave him a glass of water and a pill. He didn´t know what it was. He took it and he looked down. He was scared.

“What happened? Did you eat something and got sick because of it?” asked May yawning.

“I don´t know. I didn´t eat anything” said Peter.

“I think you should go to the doctor. Of course, you aren’t going to school tomorrow”.

Peter´s face was terribly pale. He pleaded.

“No, I can´t miss school! Please, May, I´ll be fine! I can´t miss classes!”

Peter just finished that sentence before turning again to the sink to throw up. May offered him more water and waited for half an hour until Peter said it was all. He went to his bed and tried to sleep again. His clothes were soaked with his sweat and he felt his body was burning. He looked to his phone and he saw it was two in the morning. He sighed. He felt his eyes started closing slowly. He was sure that whatever his aunt gave him really made him feel better so quick.

In the morning, May knocked on his door and Peter got up as usual. The aroma of coffee and fresh waffles soon aroused his appetite. He put on his clothes and hurried to sit at the table.

“I´m so sorry Peter, but I can´t take you to the doctor right now. I changed my shift and I forgot it. I don´t know where is my mind but, well, it doesn´t matter. Uh, breakfast is ready, there´s your lunch and please stay here at home and don´t go to the school. Wait for me and I´ll take you to the doctor when I come back. If you really have to go to classes, please, don´t eat anything from the cafeteria. I put you some extra pills if you feel sick again but I insist: stay here at home. I´ll talk to your teachers tomorrow”.

Peter looked at his aunt and smiled. He knew it was useless arguing with May. Both were so stubborn and Peter faked his voice just to sound convincing.

“Don´t worry, May. I´ll be fine and thank you so much for helping me”.

May shook her hand and left him alone. Peter sighed and looked at the breakfast on the table. He waited some minutes until he was sure May wouldn´t come back to make sure herself Peter was going to stay there. He needed to go to the school that day and it wasn´t because of his classes or an important test. That day was very important: Tony Stark finally would go to pick him up at school in front of everyone in his new car.

Peter smiled when he remembered how he marked that day in big red letters in his calendar and counted down the days for that special date. That day would be really extraordinary and he wouldn´t miss it for anything in the world. Maybe he felt sick the previous night because of being thinking so obsessively about it from the last week when Tony told him that he wanted everyone knew that Peter was his. That was so exciting and all that euphoria could be explained in simple terms: butterflies in the stomach. The kid couldn´t handle all that rush of excitement and his feelings towards Tony just grew stronger every day, so his body found a non-romantic way to express his emotion. 

Peter started imagining what the opinions would be because of that statement: he was dating one of the most powerful men in the world and the billionaire was crazy in love with him, a young sophomore that all of his life was been bullied and ignored, but that had had a secret life as one of the most prodigious and friendly superheroes. That secret life wasn’t his priority in that moment. He didn´t care about it anymore. Peter was more than delighted imagining his teachers´ face and he felt excited about the idea of how people would treat him after they knew the truth: he was in love with Tony Stark and the feeling was mutual and strong. He would find the way to tell May about it but he didn´t care at all. He was quite sure that his aunt eventually would accept that he was in love with an older man and she would admit Tony into their family and Peter was eager waiting for that moment. His life seemed to be perfect and he would do anything to keep it that way.

Peter looked at his phone and he knew he would be late again. He began to put maple on the waffles and watched with supreme delight the delicate swaying of the honey spilling over them. He blushed when he remembered the time he dropped honey on Tony´s chest a few days ago. The horrified expression on his boyfriend´s face had been the best he ever saw.

“Careful, child! The honey is going to fall into the reactor!”

Peter bit his lower lip when he remembered the whole scene of the last weekend “marathon”: he and Tony were naked and sweaty on the billionaire´s bed just doing what they liked to do the most. That afternoon Peter couldn´t resist the urge to try something new with Tony and the other was mesmerized because of the kid´s crazy but adorable ideas. All of them implied the use of sweet and edible things. As a consequence of that sweetened and sensual meeting, Peter´s body was full of bruises and the marks of bites inside his thighs.

Peter closed his eyes while he was tasting the honey in his mouth and remembering how he licked the same honey on his lover´s chest with such delicacy that something under his pants started tickling. It was way delicious. He felt that burning desire running through his body and he wanted to feel Tony´s hands squeezing him and caressing obscenely, just the way he knew how to make Peter lost control.

Peter looked again to his phone. He wouldn´t miss the opportunity to imagine his lover touching him while he would do it himself. He would attempt to touch his body just the way his lover would do if he was with him in that precise moment. His private parts were demanding it.


	2. Maple

He ran as fast as he could. In that precise moment he would preferred to swing over that crowd filling the corridors in the school, but it was impossible. He just made his way right to the toilet. His body was burning, and he couldn’t resist that horrible nauseas. He was just shuddering, and he couldn’t control his body. Peter waited until his stomach was empty, but his forehead was way hot.

He fell in the floor and waited until he felt the last trace of shivers stopped. In that moment, Flash came in and Peter knew that things would be worst before his day ended.

“What is it now? Don´t tell me you´re afraid because of the Spanish test”.

Peter was moody. His voice was weak and sounded like a whisper.

“I´d be really thankful if you leave me alone” said Peter wishing the other boy wasn’t there just staring at him.

“As you wish. Or are you like this because this is you first heat and you don´t know how to handle it?” Flash asked in such a mocking voice.

Peter stood up as fast as his forces allowed him, but the dizziness won. He tried to hold on the wall with shaky and sweaty hands. Flash started laughing almost hysterically.

“We all know how first-time omegas look like. Fortunately, for the rest of us things are always easier. Good luck with that. By the way, is it just me or does it smell like maple? Because if it is you, let me tell you that is unbearable. You stink. I´d be glad if your scent would be the same than strawberries and maybe, just maybe, I´d consider… You know…” Flash said while he licked obscenely both of his lips. He tried to seem seductive.

Peter felt his face burned in shame.

“Just let me alone! Go away, Flash!”, Peter screamed just before he felt he needed to hold himself on the sink for the next ten minutes.

“Or what? Are you going to be throwing up until I get bored?”

Flash waited even with the awkward of the situation. Peter felt his dizziness increased for worst. He didn’t want to argue with that rude boy. He wanted to be alone and just to know what was happening to him. He didn’t feel that bad since the previous night. He would give anything in the world just to know what was causing such discomfort because as far as he knew he wasn’t sick.

“Here you have”. Flash gave him a tissue while he was covering his nose with his arm just to avoid smelling that sweet scent filling the air. “As far as I can see, you have linked to someone. Is it Ned? That´s gross!”

Peter looked at him confused.

“W-what do you say? What are you talking about?”

Flash pouted. His voice was full of arrogance.

“Don´t be stupid. Really, I can´t understand why you´re studying here with us. I don´t get why they gave you that grant. You shouldn’t be here with us. You aren’t worthy to be here. Look at you! You are just a poor idiot that is poor and idiot. Look, you aren’t wearing a collar. Everyone knows their place here, but you just pretend you are just like us and you are not. Really, Parker? Did anybody never tell you how this shit works? Because I don’t believe you”.

Flash laughed again when he saw the horrified expression in Peter´s face who couldn’t say a word nor to defend himself. Flash continued.

“Even when it´s odd, you can´t lie to me. I don’t know what’s wrong with you because of your smell and that shit, but that bite in your neck just says that you are… How can I say this without being rude? Well, whatever. Do you really think that whoever has bitten you is going to take over? Don’t be an idiot, that doesn’t happen to your class" he said sarcastically.

Peter felt his legs were trembling.

“Taking over of what?”

A last strong laugh was the last Peter heard when Flash left him there alone and confused. He didn’t understand what Flash just said to him. That boy was his personal bully since he could remember but lately Flash has taken a different attitude towards him, like if he wanted something else than just bothering him. Peter waited some more minutes there and then he started walking slowly until he reached the lockers area. Peter knew Flash was right in some of what he said about not being a part of that strange society that only showed all the power they have against the rest of the others. Peter was just a poor spectator inside that big machinery called “society” and he only made things worse by wanting to protect them with his alter ego. He did not even know if that would place him some day in a privileged position or why he did it, given that he acted from anonymity.

He held on to a column as he felt the attack of another terrible dizziness. He almost fainted, but the shame that everyone saw him and made fun of him, made him hold on with the few strengths he had. The bell of classes rang, and he decided to wait until he felt better. He breathed deeply and waited for the hall to be left alone. He did not feel like doing anything, he did not want to know anything. He just wanted to be the time to go out to see Tony and finally, hug him. It was the only thing he wanted above all else.

He waited in an empty room, reclining on the tables near the window while his arm blocked the sunlight that bothered him more than usual. Time did not seem to move at all, it was as if Chronos were mocking him. He remembered something that Flash had told him, but it did not make sense to him. He looked for a mirror in one of the crates of lost objects and with his anxious and trembling hands he directed it towards the back of his neck, and there in all its glory was that. In the mirror it was clear that he had a mark on his neck, the mark of a bite. 

He remembered that the last time he had been with Tony, something had gone out of control. It had not been like the first few times. That last occasion, he felt an unbearable heat. He had had to escape from school and violently entered his boyfriend's apartment and took the initiative. That had costed him Tony got more than aggressive and bit him:

“Don´t do it again. Don´t you ever think about doing it again”.

A bite in the neck that had hurt terribly, but Peter had not even bothered to see the wound, because at that time he only wanted to feel the fury and the thrusts of his boyfriend inside his body. He remembered that it had been one of the times when things had gone really violent to the point of asking Tony to pull his hair, to squeeze him hard, to hit him and literally to make him scream. That time he took a taxi because he could not even walk when he had to come back home. That afternoon, Peter was surprised at what he had asked his boyfriend, but he considered it as something normal. 

Until that morning he had noticed the small bruise on his neck and the marks that surrounded him. He couldn’t remember if he had bleed or not. Maybe May had seen it and she was waiting for the right moment to scold him. Or within her eternal distraction, she had not even noticed it?

He did not care about that mark and sat on the floor. At least, the cold of it helped him to concentrate on something other than the dizziness he still felt. He closed his eyes as he remembered Tony's strong, hypnotic scent. It was delicious and intoxicating. Peter never knew the name of the perfume his lover used when they had a date, but he loved it. There simply was no way to ignore that strong scent. Peter knew it was not simple admiration as at the beginning, nor the growing attraction he felt towards the one who had been his mentor. As time passed and things became different between them, Peter knew that there was something stronger and more powerful than all of that and the fact that Tony had taken it upon himself to reassure him, just got him crazy.

His phone rang. Peter answered excitedly. 

“Baby?” Tony asked.

Hearing that low, raspy voice was the best thing that could happen to him at that moment.

“Tony?” he asked feeling the air was missing. 

“I'm so sorry, Peter. I can’t go today, but Happy is going to take you home”.

The disappointment was drawn on his delicate face.

“Oh...”

“I´ll explain you later, baby. I have to...”

The call ended. That growing emotion had simply vanished.


	3. Inconveniences

Peter dropped into the chair, with a melancholic and tired sigh. May had not yet arrived, and the only one who had seen him in school was Flash, dying of discomfort and even Ned saw how he had to go before, so his absence from classes would be justified if someone asked and I warned May. That was not important for him. What was really worrying was that poor Happy would have to clean up the mess he had left in the back seat of the car where he had picked it up.

“I have to inform Mr. Stark and I think you must let a doctor to come to your house and check you. Don’t worry about it. I´m going to call Mr. Stark”.

He covered his face with his hands. The previous night and that morning Peter felt really bad. He never had experienced those physical inconveniences and he didn´t have an idea about what was causing that. Peter thought about a possible stomach infection, maybe some bacteria or any other thing but it wasn’t possible. He was careful about his habits and his hygiene. Then, an idea attacked him suddenly. Maybe all that sickness had to do with all the stress from the last evaluation period, maybe it was something about his superhero life or just something else that he couldn´t remember at that moment, but subconsciously it was warning him about it. He had to pay attention on something he ignored.

But then Peter noticed something else. Was that how it felt to be in love? Because it was so embarrassing knowing that the butterflies in the stomach were doing such a party with the most terrible consequences for their victim and poor carrier and even when people referred to them as just a metaphor, Peter could prove the literal effects that those imaginary beings caused on the people that had the misfortune to suffer their presence. Maybe that inconvenience was related with something he heard for the very first time in his life that morning and it was something that nobody had mentioned around him. 

He sighed. He took out his cell phone and did a search on Internet that was more than embarrassing. His face was terribly red and his heart was beating so fast.

“First heat”.

What he read made him run to his bedroom. He closed his door even knowing how much that disgusted May and he got naked. He started staring carefully to his skinny body and he didn´t notice anything weird or abnormal. He couldn’t find any trace about all what he had read or any of the descriptions for that case and the worst part was that he couldn’t understand the real meaning of all that. If that was the case, the only extraordinary and discordant thing about his body was the fact that his hips were really round in contrast with the rest of the boys he had seen. It wasn’t like he was just staring morbidly at his gymnastics partner´s bodies but he could notice the difference when they were practising. He could say there was such a difference about it and even more for the way in which his tight superhero suit marked certain parts of his body. Peter was confused.

May never told anything about it when the time for the conversation had come. Peter didn’t know what Flash really meant and he read in that afternoon that experiencing the heat was possible. Peter did know that at a certain age —according to May´s brief explanation about the matter—people got together to have families. It was more than obvious that people needed to find the right partner for achieving that. He didn´t ignore the fact that some people enjoyed in ways that required certain degree of privacy and interaction (he still remembered his aunt´s red face and embarrassed expression when she implied it while she was doing strange gestures and moves with her body. That would be possible when the time would be appropriate and it required a certain degree of compromise between two people, but that wasn´t something important.

Peter didn’t have to worry for that because he was so young and he had more things to achieve before thinking about having a partner or a family. The time will come and he would know that inside him. Something would tell him about it when he finally could find his special one. Meanwhile, his only worries must be related with the school, having good notes and looking for a job or doing something in which he could distinguish himself from the rest. Period.

But the truth for him was finding out why Tony didn´t go to see him and why he had cancelled his date. The rest of the world could go to hell. He didn’t care at all if his symptoms had to do with that famous first heat (the mocking words of Flash and his strange research weren´t so helpful at the end) or anything else. Peter just wanted to know why Tony didn´t call him back to explain himself and if that was a bad sign of anything. Peter felt worried. That was the only thing that really mattered for him. He got dressed again and went for something to eat. He was starving. He just kept himself fall on the sofa and started thinking while playing with his fine and brown hair. The door opened. May was talking with somebody else.

"Peter? It´s time to go to the doctor".

He didn´t attempt to sit properly.

"But I´m okay. It´s nothing serious and…"

Peter jumped up as he looked bewildered at his aunt's companion.

"Are you okay, kid?"

Peter swallowed at the time he felt those butterflies started doing their party again. He pleaded for not to suffer the effect of their frenzy dance just in the presence of that handsome man.

"Mr. Stark!" he screamed unable to hide his nervousness.

May came in walking slowly like giving them time to look each other.

"Please, let me offer you a coffee while this brat takes a shower. Peter, to the shower, now! You have to go to the doctor".

Peter noticed that a slight smile was drawn in that mouth that prompted him to think of other uncomfortable and almost forbidden things at that moment and his face turned the same bright scarlet color of the suit that was hidden in his closet. Peter felt extremely embarrassed that his aunt scolded him just in front of Tony and that she exposed him just the way he was: a boy who had to follow certain rules and who depended on the decisions made by others. Judging by the noises in the kitchen, May was turning it upside-down so she could light the coffeemaker.

"Really, Mr. Stark. Is not it too much trouble for you to take him to the hospital?" May shouted as she dropped a cup to the ground and cursed.

Peter stared hesitantly at the man who sat on the couch staring at him. Tony took time to wink as he used his severest voice and licked his lips.

"Of course it's not a problem, Mrs. Parker. I'll take care of him as he deserves".


	4. Surprise

“Baby, I promise. It won’t be so long but please, please, please, I beg you: don’t do anything stupid while I´m not around. I don’t want you to expose yourself nor to take any stupid risk, not until I came back. No, no, no. I´m not kidding. I mean it, Peter. I don´t want you to do anything different from your normal routine. Just attend your classes, do all your homework, have some fun with your friends and the most important: help and take care of your aunt. Be good with her and do every single thing she asks you because you´re still living in her house and you have to obey her rules. You got it? I´ll take care about everything else and please, don´t dare to think about doing some secret service or think that you can get away with yours because I´ll know it and I don´t want to have an argue with you just because of that, you got it? Just wait for me. What's more, so you don´t miss me. Do you see that star? I give it to you. It's yours. Don´t laugh, it's yours! All of them are yours if you want them! Just ask for them, baby! Everything, anything you want, is for you. Please, Peter, it will be just a few days and you can dream about me making you… Well, I won’t say it if when I came back I can make it to you just the way you like it. Come here baby, ride on me again… yes, like that… yes.."

He sighed.

“Mr. Parker, what is so funny?”

Peter listened to the laughter of his classmates and noticed the angry face of his teacher. She was really upset. He almost forgot he was in his classroom and he noticed his face had that stupid smile he had every time he thought about Tony. Even Ned looked at him with a “WTF?” expression. The bell rang and he left the classroom almost running, excusing himself with his friend telling he had something really important to do. Since he had started dating Tony, he didn´t care about being with nobody else, not even his best and only friend.

Peter went to his locker to leave his stuff while he remembered that last time with Tony. It was so vivid that he shuddered just remembering those firm and expert hands caressed his young and soft body all that night. He bit his lower lip thinking about the sweaty and well sculpted body of Tony over his. Peter tried to contain his laughter remembering all the naughty things his boyfriend had whispered on his ear. He shuddered intensely when he recalled that heavy breathing of Tony at the time he also recreated all the passion in which their bodies became only one.

That was the “something really important thing to do”: surrendering to his memories, reviewing them meticulously one by one until he started again, and he really needed that time to be alone to rejoice thinking about his boyfriend. His boyfriend. It was so odd to him thinking about Tony like that: his boyfriend.

His previous discomfort was, according to Peter, because of all the nervousness that he felt every time he thought about Tony. Peter was quite sure about it because as soon as he got in the car with him, Peter felt more than good. No more strange symptoms, no more discomfort, all the angst had vanished and all those humor changes just went away. All of that had just disappeared as soon as he was with Tony. The fake medical prescription made May calm and Peter thought it was something almost forbidden to know that he really had spent the entire afternoon and much of the night with his boyfriend, and not in a hospital. He had not even missed going out to play his second life. He did not want to be distracted by any other thing than his romance. Everything went wonderfully.

He walked slowly on the street making his way home, just trying to think in anything else to avoid that hard problem growing under his pants, which had been provoked because of all his memories. For the first time in a long, he went walking taking his time. Tony wouldn´t be there waiting for him in his car just to take him to his apartment to spend all the afternoon making love or just cuddling. Peter was calm. He was delighted staring at his neighborhood although he knew he wouldn’t be acting as a superhero to protect it but he didn’t want to argue with Tony. He just wanted to see him again and stay with him all the possible time. He smiled when he felt the sun in his face and when he paid attention to the people doing their stuff. It was a good day.

All the people in the street were walking immersed in their own thoughts. Peter was completely lost in the web of memories that had begun to weave in his mind since he was with Tony. If he was his first love, obviously he would be the only one. Peter did not have eyes for anyone else and he won´t. He was smiling foolishly waiting to cross the street when a conversation made him pay attention to it.

“How many weeks?”

“I lost the count but it´s almost time. I swear I'm scared to death. The good thing is that those terrible symptoms finally ended. Everything, absolutely everything, disgusted me. What I liked the most was what I ended up hating. I swear I don´t want to see more French fries in my whole life”.

“Are you going to keep it, or will you give it up for adoption?”

“I have to keep it even if I wouldn´t. There´s no way to know if the baby will be an Omega or what until it´s a grown-up. I have to start saving money because of the birth and…”

Peter noticed there were two boys besides him. Two males. One of them has a very prominent baby bump. He had never seen anything like that. Peter shuddered and wait until he saw them disappear. He ran all the way home and wanted to tell May. She was sitting at the table, adjusting the budget for the rest of the month.

“What is it, Peter? What´s going on?” she asked worried. She never seen her nephew pale as death.

Peter´s mouth was dry. He was so scared.

“Just one question. What the heck is an Omega?”

May swallowed.

“Oh God! Please, don´t tell me…!”

Peter didn´t pay attention on his aunt´s worried face.

“No, no, no! I just want you to explain me what the hell is that because I swear to God I don´t understand anything!” 

May looked for a cigarette in her bag and even when she doubted, she lit it.

“What happened, Peter? Please, tell me!”

The boy sat violently in a chair. His heart beat so hard that he felt he was about to faint at any moment.

“I saw this guy in the street… you know…”

May smoke desperately.

“How? What did you see?”

Peter draw a giant belly over his. May´s face recovered his habitual expression.

“Oh! That!”

“What? What did I miss? What do you mean?” asked Peter confused. He frowned. 

May smoked and smiled nervously.

“It´s something normal, Peter. All the Omegas can have, you know, babies. Don’t your teachers talk about it in Biology class?”

Peter opened his eyes in surprise.

“No… nobody has tell us about it yet” the boy replied. 

“Well, it´s normal. But well, do you remember ¨the conversation¨? What you saw it´s just for people who are sure about that big responsibility and who has all the resources to…”

A pregnant male? An Omega? Babies?

He didn´t know anything about it. Peter stopped listening to his aunt´s voice. That image has been so disturbing and it will be something impossible to forget and to ignore.


	5. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go.
> 
> This is the beginning of longer chapters :v
> 
> Please, forgive my bad English translator skills and if you find something (an error or something unclear) let me know so I can correct it :3
> 
> Thank you so much!!

It hadn’t been a few days. Tony hadn’t called him again and it had been a really long time. In those days, Peter had done again what he had been told not to do. He was really hoping that his boyfriend could noticed about it and scold him, but nothing happened. Not a strong call not even a surprise visit, nothing. Peter was a about to break down and he didn’t care about anything.

He couldn’t stop thinking about two things.

The first and the most obvious was Tony. That thought was something recurrent in his mind in such a way that it had just become an obsession and it was threatening the weak self-control he still had. He went crazy every time when Ned, May or anyone just approached him and talked to him. School was a real torture. Peter just wanted to be alone, quiet and thinking about his perfect world. His own world. There wasn´t a single moment he couldn’t stop thinking about his lover. Most of the times, he only wished not to be involved in something that was draining his whole energy at some point in which he was unable to do anything, but at the same time, he was so repentant for having such thoughts, because he really wanted to go on and at the next second, he didn’t want to feel that way. It was so confusing to him. Being in love really felt that way? Because it was unbearable and not desirable for anyone, not even for his worst enemy. It wasn´t the way most of the people said: being in love was the best sensation in the world. That euphoria, such joy, that energy rush… No. For Peter it was the worst.

It was just about wanting to be with Tony 24/7. He wanted to be one with him. He didn’t care at all about having some intimacy. No. He just wanted to be one with him. He wanted to smell Tony´s aroma, he wanted to listen to his voice, to feel his warmth, his closeness. He needed Tony, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. He couldn´t and that was costing him an arm and a leg. Physically, Peter felt the effects of his emerging mania. He couldn´t focus on his duties, he had insomnia, sometimes he couldn’t eat anything for days or he binged a lot. The nausea, the dizziness, the violent palpitations that assaulted him at any moment. Somatizing the feelings was something terrifying. It was terrible to feel that. He couldn´t do his daily life as he used to until a few months ago, before Tony told him that he belonged to him, that he was “his” and that he wouldn´t let anything get between them.

At first, that had felt so good. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to Peter. Even though Tony asked him for discretion about it, Peter didn´t refuse and saw it as a secret that should be kept so as not to lose its charm. May had realized that Peter was in love but she didn´t question him. On the contrary, she encouraged him because of the happiness in his face and the sweetness in his voice, but she couldn´t avoid warning him to be careful and make sure that the other person felt the same as he felt. She told him not to forget that he had a future ahead of him and that he ought to take care of himself, so he would not spoil his life by being so young. Peter did not understand those words, because he only thought of Tony and how happy he was when they were together.

Then, when things changed their tone and the intimacy appeared, Peter saw the things from a different perspective. The physical contact, the first times, the physical desires… The burning desire for the other´s skin and the hunger for feeling Tony inside him were the only things Peter cared about. Something had happened and even though when at the beginning things had been a little weird for Peter (he didn´t know what really happened when two people were together until he experienced it by himself), he enjoyed it so badly. It was like a drug. Peter had become addicted to Tony and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. It was like being in a crazy honeymoon in the afternoons. The passion, the desire, the uncontrollable hunger and knowing that there was someone who can satisfy that desire, was the only thing he loved the most. That was the main reason why Peter had abandoned most of his hobbies and obligations.

But time later, things started to get complicated for Peter. He never had fought with Tony but lately he realized that it wasn’t just the physical anxiety anymore, but also there was something that was beginning to overtake him, and he did not know what to do. He felt like he was going crazy and adrenaline had seized him. He called Tony at any time, he looked for any excuse to write something to him, to send him photos, anything to attract the attention of the one he used to call “Mr. Stark”. It was a latent fear that grew stronger every second that he wasn´t close to his lover.

Then, the melancholy. Peter felt that madness was devouring him and that jealousy was killing him, because Tony still had to maintain a "certain image" in front of the media, especially in his superhero status. There were days when he cried uncontrollably because of it and although Tony had clarified it in a thousand and one ways to him, it was not easy for Peter to cope with that situation. He could not control himself, he could not concentrate on what he should do and in more than one occasion, May scolded him severely when she realized that his relationship with whoever he had it was hurting him. Peter decided to stop giving signals that could betray him, but it was impossible. It was like being sick, it was worse than that.

Even after having seen Tony for the last time, he realized that those feelings could be considered a disorder, but it seemed somewhat exaggerated. He read an article in a scientific magazine that talked about the obsession to be in love and he even twisted his mouth when he saw that many of the symptoms he had experienced were on that list: depression, nausea, insomnia, fatigue, lack of concentration, excessive appetite or lack of it, the feeling of helplessness (Peter raised an eyebrow. Was that for real? He was Spider-Man) and despair... Even, he gave some reason to the reading when he realized that at the beginning when Tony had asked him to be his boyfriend, Peter felt invincible, as if he had everything he could wish for in life and that all his problems were solved. That was a lie because since the last time they spent time together, Peter had only felt worse, as if he wasn’t worthy.

If he had not seen the academic sustenance the article had, and if he had not experienced all those symptoms or the feeling that his body was not the same (tension had nested in his back and neck for good), Peter would swear that it was a lie very well armed against him for someone who wanted to make fun at him. He also thought that maybe someone had paid to write something that far from comforting him, had made him feel worse. That was cruel.

The second matter was what (finally!) the Biology teacher explained to them in school: the typical changes of adolescence. Hormones doing their evil work in that terrible and anguished transition to the vicissitudes of adult life. Who the hell wanted to grow up and fill themselves with problems and anguish voluntarily? It was terrible to be in that state in which the chemistry of the body made and unmade at its will, as if somebody wanted (willingly) to grow up and face "the responsibilities and wonders that come from growing up". Of course not. Peter did not want that. It was enough to be clumsy, to trip over everyone, to feel useless and stupid like if he wanted to endure and marvel at the physical changes that happened to him. It was more than enough for him with all the tangle of ideas in his head, with everything he was feeling. He couldn´t just smile and try to take it rationally and say that it was okay, that the hormones were just working and that his emotional ups and downs were "normal". Obviously not. It was not so simple for him.

The physical issue was something inevitable. The body growing, the voice changing, the appearing of some things that before didn´t exist in certain places (or at least of the size of all of them) and that terrible and stressful matter that The First Heat meant. 

What the hell was it?

There was an age (according to the teacher in charge) in which the body of all the individuals changed and stated his range in the society. It was not only about the money, the last name or the social position. No. There was something worst. There were the same functions of the body that determined the place each one had in that tremendous machinery called society and that was what established who belonged to where. Their role. Luckily, in an early age, some of them could be easily recognized but most of them will be there eventually. Every individual had a mission to accomplish whether they like it or not. Obviously, millions did not agree with that, but it was their fate. The blood test never lied but it was the day in which Peter ignored his results because he never had one, not that he could recall. May never told him about it. But that morning, he begged silently for not belonging to “that class”. 

Peter was upset about the idea of knowing (really?) that there were male destined to give life from such a passive role and they could not do anything about it. But he saw it with his own eyes days ago. It was like playing the lotto: you can´t tell if you are a winner or a loser until you get a ticket and then you see the results. It was such an arbitrary biologic issue, and nobody could do anything to change that. Well, some help could be used but “that class” of people was the less favored and the most helpless. Something could be done to suppress momentarily what Biology had determined since birth but not all of “them” could have a different or better fate. 

The Omegas must accept their fate without the power of deciding what to do with their own bodies because that decision was not theirs. It was of their families (in the best of the cases) or of their Alpha or Beta partner (not all the Beta wanted an Omega because of all the problems coming from that strange pairing). If an Omega was so lucky maybe could find their soulmate in an Alpha and maybe could have a better life if the partner was a good one, but, as the teacher said sarcastically, it was almost impossible because romance had no place in something that evolution had determined a long time ago. It was the natural order of things. Period.

Most of the students stood up and left before the teacher finished his boring and prejudiced class. Flash was one of them and he growled when walking, showing the rest of the students his range. Peter stayed trying to pay attention to that weird and horrible class in which he listened to things he never listened or knew before. He wanted to ask some questions, but it could be so embarrassing, and everyone would laugh at him or start pointing him as one of the weakest and lest desirable members amongst them, the strong and dominant class. 

He was in that elite school because he earned a scholarship but because of his real and social position, he should be working doing anything to get some money and, in that way, to help at home. Because of that, how could he know in which side of evolution he was? Flash had told him days ago, something that worried him when he started listening the class, but he wanted to make sure himself that it was maybe a bad joke as all the ones Flash made on him before. If that was true, aunt May should have told him before, right? She couldn’t hide such an important fact especially if his survival depended on it.

Fortunately, some of the students, a fool one (the kind of guys that always do stupid comments or things just for fun and just because) asked a question that made everyone in the class laughed loudly. It wasn’t a curious question. It was a question to make fun at the teacher and maybe for a naïve student like Peter that never could say anything about his range because he did not anything about it. 

“Hey, teacher, how can I know if I´m an Omega?”

The teacher stared at the student while he put on his glasses.

“It is obvious. If you were one, you couldn´t be here with us. You´d be doing anything to eat but studying. Don´t be stupid, Eddie”.

“But teacher, really. Nowadays it´s so hard to know if I slept like an Alpha and I woke up like an Omega”.

More laughter.

“Well”, the teacher said trying to sound calm, “one of the most obvious thing is the appearance of hair in different parts of the body”.

“I have my body so hairy. I mean, I have so many hair in places that I can´t see by myself. Sometimes I have to ask my Beta or my new Omega to check if I´m the hairiest guy they´ve ever met”.

Peter didn´t laugh at those absurd comments. He wanted to know what the teacher was talking about.

“Well, it is not the same amount of hair in everyone if that is a strong concern for you. Betas have a few and Omegas have nothing. This last group have different characteristics and it is obvious. Just go to the street and look at the Omegas always serve you the coffee or attend you in any place. Their bodies never lie”.

Nobody laughed. The teacher continued.

“Alphas can be easily recognized because of their status. They are also the most aggressive ones you´ll meet and Betas are in the middle, so you may confused them sometimes with an Omega, but these ones look so weak in comparison with an Alpha and their faces look kind of androgynous and they have no facial hair and their hips are round, more than normal”.

Someone screamed.

“I don´t get it!”

The teacher's desperation became evident. It was much more complicated trying to explain that to a handful of teenagers who would inevitably realize when that happened. Wasn´t it obvious? Everyone had a place in the world and the first to know were the Alphas and the Omega knew it when it was too late. The Betas only resigned themselves to their own mediocrity. The teacher sighed.

“Yes. Physically it is only distinguishable in males by facial hair, a deep voice, physical strength and obviously, by their economic status”.

Peter frowned. Was Tony an Alpha and he never told him? Why did he ignore something so obvious?

“But -the teacher continued-, when the first heat in an Omega arrives, the production of hormones is triggered, which is what gives such a characteristic aroma to each individual. It can be anything, although they are usually sweet and unbearable aromas. The Alphas act guided by their instincts and can detect when an Omega enters its first heat. Obviously, they must make sure to give continuity to the natural cycle of things. Once an Alpha choose an Omega, it's a matter of time before…”

“What?!”, someone else shouted.

The laughter only despaired the teacher who drained his answer as he began to collect his things.

“An Alpha and an Omega can procreate. That´s obvious. Many times the Omega do not know what they are until they are pregnant. As simple as that”.

The bell rang and Peter waited until the auditorium was empty. He followed the teacher, who looked at him with an irritated face.

“What is it, Parker?”

Peter exhaled as if with that he could calm the violent beat of his heart.

“Why are the Omega the ones that have to go through that?”

“I don´t know! I only explain what comes in the books, I deal with your idiocies and the school don´t pay me enough to make me want to decipher the mysteries of life and the universe. Why are you asking such stupid questions? It is obvious, we all have our place in life. Are you an Omega?”

Peter swallowed.

“I don´t know…”

The teacher tried not to laugh.

“Why do you say you don´t know? Do you like girls? What are the results in your blood test?”

Peter didn´t know what to say. It was more than obvious that there was only one person for him.

“I…”

The teacher stared at him as if he was judging him. Peter shuddered when his teacher turned him violently to see his neck. His voice was exaggeratedly ironic.  
“Oh, poor thing. Who bit you? I bet it hurt like hell. Oh dear. Whatever. Now it is obvious which is your place in this world. Good luck with that”.

Peter clenched his fists. He remembered Flash's mocking words and they sounded with the same tone. The teacher looked at him with disappointment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, but because of what I see, you were not asked for permission. I supposed that Alpha was a strong one”.

Peter felt his face burning with embarrassment. He had never felt so humiliated but his voice denoted annoyance.

“It´s not like that. What happened was…”

The teacher patted him on the shoulder, as if he felt sorry for him.

“Look, you don´t have to explain me anything, right? I would like to tell you that there are few Omegas who save it and have the fortune of not being…”

That damn gesture. 

Peter had done it to his aunt to simulate an obvious thing.

“If you got to be pregnant, you run many risks. Why don´t you go to the hospital to get an exam and be sure about it? You're still on time. Or do you think you can see for two at the same time? I know few Alphas who take charge on what they did. Most look for young and inexperienced Omegas to satisfy themselves, but hopefully you are one of the few who don´t have to suffer what I tried to explain today. It would be terrible, wouldn´t it? Your age and your “condition” aren´t the ideal ones for getting a good life. I hope you finish school but because of this -said touching the scar in Peter´s neck- I don´t think that will happen. See you”.

The teacher left. Peter felt that a new worry was added to his list. He had never been treated with such harshness not in that humiliating way like in that moment. Peter tried not to cry and he started to walk slowly. He went to his locker to keep his books and hit his head against the cold metal. Why was he so naive? Why did he ignore things that were so obvious to others?

What if his teacher was right? What if Tony and all that about being a couple, was only a way to get Peter´s favors? What if Tony only played with him to take his virginity and maybe he cheated on him about how in love he said he was with Peter? What if Tony was a liar that only made him fall in love to satisfy his desires?

Peter couldn’t avoid it anymore and he began to cry.

He wouldn´t know what to do if he was an Omega and Tony was one of those Alphas that were making fun and breaking young innocent hearts like his. He thought about going to Tony´s place and face him. He thought about going with May and ask her about all that stuff of the test blood and she obviously owe him such an explanation but then he remembered that he was in disadvantage, no matter who he wanted to see first.

He would be treated like a fool. Those two adults would put him in the place he belonged: no one would pay attention to his claims. He wasn´t in an age in which he could demand anything. Peter sighed and left school to go anywhere but his house nor Tony´s because he said he wasn´t going to be there some days. Because of that, he had decided to ignore Tony´s and May´s warnings. He came back to the battlefield in the streets since that day, he went back to risk himself looking for some attention from Tony and to ignore what May said about being “careful”. He decided to wear again his superhero suit that still had the power to make him feel invincible and, in that way, Peter felt he still owned his life just the way he knew it, just the way he lived it until that terrible morning. 

Peter didn´t want to think anymore but so many things were worrying him. The only thing he was damn sure about was only one.  
He was lovesick.


	6. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest to listen to this song. I think it´s quite powerful and summarizes the feelings from the next chapters. There is a video with the lyrics in English so you can have an idea about what it says. The singer is Natalia Lafourcade and it´s such a very beautiful song. I didn´t translate the song nor I did the video. All the credits go to their creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwG44auMnK4

He had just stopped five thieves. It was much better than in the old good days, when he had just started his secret life as a superhero. He had forgotten how good it felt to stop a band of petty thieves, especially because he had become used to perform feats that bordered on the extraordinary and because he had the personal number of all, all of them, The Avengers. In exchange for that nocturnal adventure, he had obtained a few hits, but he did not care. He would tell May that a pair of thieves had tried to assault him in the transport to justify all the bruises on his face and the injury near his left eyebrow. The rest was not important.

“Shit!” he said when he saw his cellphone screen broke.

He went swinging through the streets while cursing he had not kept his cell phone before that fight. He was grumbling as he thought about how he would justify that accident with May, because she would most likely not buy him a new one if that one still worked, but almost suddenly he felt stupid when he realized that the easiest thing would be to use that alibi that ended to occur to him. He almost did not use his phone anymore. It had been days since it rang, and he had not made the effort to dial a certain number that he knew he was not going to answer. He was very angry. He had thought about what he would claim Tony if one day he would call him again. Otherwise, everyone, except May, could go to hell.

He stopped in the alley next to the building where he lived to find his backpack and change his clothes before entering his house. It was already night. That would justify the injuries. He did not even clean them because he was not in the mood to heal his wounds. Seeing the headline in that gossip magazine, where it was suggested that Tony could be dating one of the models that accompanied him, was what had triggered that attack of fury and for that reason, he allowed himself hitting the thieves with such violence.   
On a normal day, he would only have left them stuck in the web and would have made a lot of jokes about it, but not this time. He had wanted to beat them and grind them to the point of extracting all his rage, but he knew there were cameras recording him. He destroyed them before leaving. Peter did not want to leave any evidence of his anger and he had done so with the vague hope that it would earn him a scolding from Tony, but no. Everything would continue in that endless and hateful silence.

He changed his normal clothes, kept his suit and went home as usual. May hasn´t arrived yet. Just a written message in a hurry. 

"Warm dinner. I went to play bowling with you know who. I love you. Don´t wait for me awake".

He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can. Peter was not hungry. During all the day he had not eaten anything. Again, it was one of those days: pure apathy since he had put one foot out of bed. He was also angry because he thought he had gained weight. The jeans he had put on in the morning did not fit and he thought May had washed them and he lost his mind. Those jeans were his favorite, because he had bought them with his savings (the only pair of designer jeans he had) since it had been a bargain to find them in the thrift shop.

“How many times I´ve told her not to touch my things! She doesn´t have to wash these! But she doesn´t understand!” He had said to himself that morning, but he realized that when he put on another one pair of jeans, the situation was the same. Annoyed, he had put on some sweatpants that day and he hated to wear them, because they made him look messy. He had resigned himself to wearing a not-so-tight shirt and he was more annoyed when he realized that his Spider-Man suit was also squeezing something.  
“Having dinner? Really?” he said while he dropped his backpack to his bed. “What I really have to do is stopping eating things that…”

Peter froze. He had this idea. He looked into his wallet and he knew that what he was about to do, would cause him such a big regret later but he did not care at all. He looked at his watch and he ran as fast as he could. Peter went to that bakery and bought that raspberry crostata he loved the most and he only had in his birthday. He bought a tiramisu cake and he put those big-shiny begging eyes to the lady owner of the store just to get a free donut and a churro covered with tons and tons of sugar. He grinned when he saw all the boxes and bags he got and then he walked right into the candy shop just to spend all of his money buying candies and chocolates. He had a sugar urge and he had to satisfy it. 

“You better walk all the way to school tomorrow. This sugar rush is going to cost you a lot, you sweet-tooth!” he said to himself.

He came home and started binging, but before doing that, he put some of the candies into his backpack, so he could stay awake the rest of his classes the next day. He was determined to eat as much sugar as possible or anything sweet because he started feeling exhausted and sleepy at school, so he knew all the sweet things he could get, would be really helpful.

He could not stop.

The tiramisu cake made his mouth water when he put it out of the box. He resisted the urge to eat it with his bare hands but as if he wanted to play with himself, he got for a spoon and took all the milk in the fridge. He was kind of surprised for acting like that, with a certain feeling of desperation but he was dying to eat sweet things and he didn´t want to stop. He felt guilty for a moment but his craving were superior to any regret or consideration.

“Once in a while can´t hurt”, he thought.

He turned on the TV and he searched for the music channel. As he watched those slim silhouettes dancing and moving frenzy, he put the spoon on the cake and he knew that his palate was such an erogenous zone unexplored. He closed his eyes while feeling the taste of the sugar and the creamy taste of the coffee. He took a deep breath and he clenched his fingers in delight. His tongue was pleased as he never felt before.

“Sweet Jesus! Why I´ve never eaten this before? Oh my God! It´s so freaking delicious!” he screamed.

While all the three fit silhouettes were moving following the rhythm of Single Ladies, Peter was lost in the pleasure of his personal bacchanal. He´d never enjoyed sugar the way he was doing now. He couldn’t recall any other moment similar to that in his entire life. He did enjoy eating and that stuff, but that exact moment was way different. It felt like if something in his body just took control and he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. His senses were magnifying all the sensations and he was more than pleased and kind of aroused. His body was taking control over his mind and he didn´t care at all.

He just devoured all the cake and everything he bought. He had dinner, he ate his next day lunch and everything he found in the fridge and in the kitchen, and he still felt hungry. He couldn’t stop. He wanted to eat more and more even though he was aware of the more than obvious stomachache he would have. Peter sighed resignedly and returned to the living room. He changed the television and saw that on the news, they were talking about him again. He smiled. Once again people talked about that arachnid hero, but he frowned when he saw that in one of the few shots a neighborhood camera had taken, his body looked slightly more robust than before. His displeasure had no limits.

“Gross, man!”

He got up running and got undressed in front of the full-body mirror in the bathroom. His arms were the same size, his legs, his back, his buttocks... but the belly was beginning to feel bulky. He attributed it to the sudden change of habits he had had. He had really become very sedentary since he had started dating Tony, but it was not like he had gained so much weight considering the times he did not eat well. Even his face looked slightly rounded. 

Peter ran out without dressing because an idea had just settled in his mind. He looked for a box in the back of his closet, the only one he had said he would not use except for a real emergency and that was it. He looked at the money that was there and that he had never wanted to spend, because from the beginning of his failed romance he had asked Tony to never give him money or anything, unless he asked him to, something he had never done as difficult that were the things in his house. He checked the time on his cell phone and dressed in a hurry. His heart was beating fast. He took a taxi and went to the neighboring district. He did not want to show himself more than he should. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he heard that the nurse was calling him.

“Parker?” she asked apathetically.

Peter stood up embarrassed.

“I am…”

The nurse looked at him contemptuously.

“Is the blood test yours?”

Peter turned around hoping the others would not see him. He died of fear and shame.

“Yes”.

“Okay. Go with the doctor to give you your results”.

Peter swallowed. The nurse guided him to the office while asking him one last question.

“Did your alpha hit you? There is a help center not far from here, they can give you advice and shelter if you need it. You know, there's never a lack of idealists who believe that omegas can be worthy of consideration and that shit”.

Peter listened more than annoyed to that comment. He had forgotten his other night escape.

“No, is not because of that”.

The nurse made a gesture of disbelief and didn’t say anything else. Peter felt annoyed but realized he did not owe explanations to a stranger. The doctor was already waiting for him.

“Parker? Come in. Sit down. I´m Dr. Stephen Strange. To be an omega, you're very wealthy, huh? Blood tests in this clinic are very expensive and most of the omegas prefer to wait until the time of delivery, because they cannot afford the medical attention of the process”.

Peter swallowed. His body was shaking although he pretended to be fine.

“Oh, I see” he responded just for having something to say. Peter hated to be silent in stressful situations. The doctor continued.

“You know? There are some things that call my attention to your blood test”.

Peter felt that the air was missing. He feared for his secret identity but let the doctor keep talking as he tried to come up with something.

“It is normal that there are some genetic alterations because that depends on the family history and all that. Obviously, you're an omega, but I've never seen anything like that before. Since your blood is very strange and I do not know, I only read what the tests show… But, if it is not a malformation or a congenital problem of yours, luckily your baby will have certain characteristics that will make it an interesting specimen. Apparently, your alpha is someone who in turn has his own genetic traits and...”

Peter felt as if he had been hit on the head with something worse than the mythical Mjolnir and that was something he could not even imagine it in its entirety. It was incomprehensible.

“Excuse me?” he said while he was trying to figure out every word on the doctor’s speech. “What d-did you say?”

The doctor stared at Peter with concern.

“About the baby or what part did you miss? Because I´m quite sure you know you´re an omega and you´re aware of what is coming next when you´re expecting”.

Peter felt dizzy.

“Ye-yes. Yes” he lied.

“You know that omegas can have babies”.

“Yes, I know”.

The doctor frowned when he saw Peter´s pale face.

“And I assume you are quite aware with all the risks that your age and your condition imply, but I also want to be optimistic. If you are here and you could afford the blood test it´s because you have the money this requires and maybe your alpha is going to be more than pleased to have his seed growing inside you. At least my omega is very happy, just ask for agent Ross”.

Peter felt a sudden heat embraced his whole body intensely. He wanted to believe that the doctor was wrong, and all the symptoms were due to his lovesickness. He tried to stay and look calm, but he couldn’t.

“Yes, I think so”.

The doctor stood up and gave him a glass of water. Peter drank it quickly and coughed because of the rush. The doctor looked at him with fun.

“Well, as I was saying, there’s something really abnormal with your blood, like if it wasn’t human at all but that’s not really my area. We don’t do that kind of studies here but there´s a special laboratory where they can tell you what is going on. I suggest you go there and find out, so you don’t have any complications during your pregnancy. I think there is one of the labs that the Stark Foundation supports but I´m not sure”.

Peter felt sick after hearing that name. The doctor seemed deliberately to ignore his discomfort.

“If there is something genetic, you should attend to it or at least, consider what you are going to do with the baby you are waiting for”, said the doctor contemptuously. “If you decide to take it to term (something that your alpha must surely want), that may not be beneficial for you and even put your life at risk, although an omega less will not make a big difference. But if you have the option to decide otherwise, I think it will be the best but that is impossible, because you know that those in your condition are prohibited from getting rid of their offspring or justly making decisions like that. Tell me, how old are you?”

Peter felt he was going about to breakdown and cry.

“I´m a-almost sixteen”, he said swallowing his tears.

“All right. According to my calculations, you have almost ten weeks so if you are going to do something, it has to be immediately. That service is a bit more expensive and because of your age, someone has to come with you, but I do not know any omega that has been done such thing before and...”

Peter did not want to listen anymore. He went out running, crying and full of rage. He called a taxi and offered the driver a lot of money just to take him to the other side of the city. He was crying while two questions were running through his mind.

Was he an omega? He didn’t care anymore about it. Now he knew it and it was more than confirmed what his role in that so called “society” was. From that moment on, he would have to be prepared to wait for the worst coming from the people he tried to protect. If most of the people he knew would be aware about his condition, he better would be prepared to expect anything from them. There was nothing left to do or to change. Everyone will reject him or bully him if he allowed them to do so. Period.

Teen weeks? He had almost eight weeks without knowing anything about Tony. He only knew what all the gossip magazines had to offer and show him. He knew a few about him coming from the tweets and the tendentious notes some blogs published about the billionaire. All of them were speculations and old notes but they hurt as hell.

Apparently, Tony Stark was still the same womanizing man who led a carefree life and whose public acts confirmed Peter's terrible insecurities and also confirmed what his teacher had said: that there were Alphas who never took attention of what they do to the omegas. Alphas only looked for the omegas to satisfy their lowest and most basic instincts.  
Peter felt used and he cried so loud that the taxi driver turned up the radio volume, so he couldn’t listen to the kid´s crying. All the betas always ignored omegas´ feelings. Betas felt superior to the omegas and according to the order of the things, they were.

The taxi stopped in front of that building that was for most of the people a representation of a billionaires´ big ego. Peter got out the taxi and tried to get in that tower. The guards recognized him, but they told him that there was no one, that the boss had not communicated with them again or to turn instructions since his departure. But, if he wanted to, he could enter just to confirm there was no one to attend him. Peter turned around and decided to walk home, knowing that the early morning had settled on top of the city. Peter was not understanding anything, absolutely nothing made sense to him.

After much walking and having dodged more than one car that could have run over him, he arrived at his house. The lights were still off. May had not arrived. Peter flopped down on the fluffy chair and put his hands to his head. To his bewilderment to know what had really been happening, he had added a new concern, something for which he was not prepared.

What was he going to do with his almost sixteen years with a baby?


	7. Never is enough

Last three weeks he couldn´t sleep at all. May seemed not to notice his sudden weight gain. Peter feared the day May would face him and he had to tell her the truth. According to his secret countdown it was about fifteen weeks and thirteen without knowing anything about Tony. The symptoms were worse every day. Now he knew they were not because he was terribly in love and obsessed with Tony but they were because of a little but powerful reason that he did not dare to name. The anguish was consuming him.

He started blaming himself. All his plans had gone to hell. It would be impossible to want to stand out and make something of profit with his life, it would be impossible to continue thinking that he could continue being that friendly neighbor who cared to help others selflessly. His dreams had simply vanished, and he regretted that if he had known before what he really was, maybe he would have been careful, maybe he had been responsible from the beginning and none of that would be happening. Even if he had known in time that he was an omega and all the risks that entailed, he would have tried to hide it as much as he could, he would have done the impossible so that it would not be known.

There wasn’t any single day in which he couldn’t think that if he had been able to “fight against temptation” and if he had not “succumbed to the charms of that alpha” (as Peter thought contemptuously lately) that no longer showed signs or interest in him, his life would follow the course it had to follow.

Ever since he found out, he began to look carefully at everything that happened around him, at school and on the street. He began to notice that other reality that had never existed in front of his eyes. He was not the only boy in the school who was going through that damn juncture. There was one in the first year (a freshman) and he had counted six in third grade (juniors). All scholarships just like him. He had counted more than ten on his way home and five in his building. Al lot of them were omegas just like him.

He tried to distract himself in something else while keeping his things in the locker when someone passed by singing. He recognized that hateful voice anywhere he heard it. It was despicable.

“Hey, Peter. Have you listened to this song?”

Peter listened carefully what Flash sang. It was a song in Spanish but he could understand some of the words. He blushed in embarrassment and swallowed. He didn´t know what to say. Flash continued bragging.

“I suppose this song tells nothing but the truth about your romantic life, uh, Peter? Oh, I´m really sorry! I forgot that omegas can´t chose who they fall in love with, not to mention about they can´t choose their mates. It seems like someone tried to link you, but something tells me it only was a one-night stand, right, Parker?”

The laughter was loud. Peter felt people stared at him specially in his neck, where that scar was visible to everyone, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Flash continued taking advantage of Peter´s silence.

“Do you really like older men? How old? Real old, like a grandfather? Powerful? Billionaires maybe? Attractive? Ugly men but with a lot of money? How was the one who bit you?”

Peter felt the anger running through his whole body just to make his jaw stuck.

“Why don´t you just go to hell and fuck yourself?” a strong voice said.

“What? Are you coming to pick the leftovers too? I mean, if nobody didn´t link him at all, I think Peter is like a free ground, but I will check that before you. You know what I mean”, answered Flash.

A low growl was heard. Peter clenched his fists in fear.

“Why don´t you go and check what happened to your car? I had to park it in the right place because we all know here that even amongst alphas there are hierarchies and you are the one who is not respecting that, Flash. Just remember your father is my father´s employee”, said that female voice.

Flash growled, and she stood in front of him. MJ grinned when that hideous boy and his friends walked next to her. Peter was in his place just watching at that strange scene. He felt tears falling from his eyes and he stood still. Peter felt so embarrassed and he started crying. His voice sounded like a whisper.

“Thanks… but you didn´t have to do that. I don´t want him to take it on you because of my fault”.

The alpha smiled at him. She gave him a tissue and waited until he stopped crying.

“Nah, don´t worry. I´m gonna claim his omega as mine because I know how much he wants him and I just wanna give him a lesson. My omega is not what I expected and by the way, I won’t hurt you. I wish I have found you before your alpha did but… well. Here we are”.

MJ touched his shoulder tenderly. Peter started shaking and she tried to soften her voice.

“Hey, take it easy, Peter. You are safe with me, but I must warn you something. That little bump you´re trying to hide is almost visible for most of us”.

Peter got pale.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

MJ looked at him.

“Hey, I don´t know any other sophomore that eats too much chocolates or uses baggy clothes just because”.

Peter couldn´t speak fluently.

“N-no, no. It´s j-just I… I´ve been eating too much and I love chocolates and…”

MJ put her finger on those pink lips.

“Peter, calm down. I won´t tell anybody, okay? Just stay cool and try to take care of you and that pretty baby. I suppose your baby will be precious and adorable, just like you so whenever you need something just let me know. No matter what, just let me know so I can come to help you, right? See you!”

Peter remained silent while he saw that alpha walking on the corridor like nothing happened. He was surprised for her attitude because for the very first time MJ talked to him and she was friendly with him. He sighed. He felt embarrassed because he never felt so unhappy and useless. He never felt that way since he had to leave his superhero suit under Tony´s orders nor since he had discover “accidentally” his pregnancy. He clenched again his fists until that hurt and went out of school walking slowly. He wandered by the streets thinking of the last days and how he had insisted dialing that number without getting an answer.

Peter remembered his Biology class of that morning with that hateful teacher that explained -too late for him- what really happened in all the different kind of mating. Peter frowned when he listened to that word that made him think in a cold and wild almost animalistic situation. He recalled with such disgust most of his classmates´ jubilant expressions when the teacher explained in full detail how those encounters were. Then, the class just turned risqué. Peter almost got sick when the teacher shown them some slides with pictures about the raw reality. He wanted to cry when he saw that not most of the omegas had the same luck he had and that most of the alphas were ruthless because “that was the natural order of the things in the world”. Peter felt the whole class his heart wouldn´t endure those cruel parade of images.

It seemed that everything that happened to him never was enough. That all the pain, the sadness, and that terrible feeling of helplessness was an eternal loop of suffering just for him. He couldn’t just leave the class and confirm what most of his classmates started to say in the corridors. Flash knew it, he told him once when Peter just got sick the first time but now, that terrible scar in his neck and the meaning it had, was just the confirmation of the place he really had in that world.

Peter stopped in a corner just to start crying when he remembered the video the teacher displayed for the class because that man wanted his students to feel proud of what they were (most of them were alphas) and what omegas had to live because of their condition. It seemed like it was the omegas´ fault to be the way they were, and the alphas just do that to them because “it was their nature”.

That terrible succession of images and audios were unbearable and too graphic, but his classmates just were laughing at the omegas´ destiny. They felt like the judges who can be proud to dictate a sentence on the real victims of that cruel joke of the mother nature. It was normal, natural for them. It was the role that everyone had to perform until the end of the days. It was the way people lived, people grew, and people died. Period.

Peter could consider himself “lucky” even living in the middle of that barbarism. He was one of the few omegas that hadn´t have to face the cruel whiplash of life or, at least, he hadn´t suffer it with that brutality yet. It didn´t make sense. It was pure cruelty what happened to the less fortunate individuals than him. He didn´t cry in his class that morning because he was the only omega in that classroom.

He couldn´t escape because his grades were low. He couldn´t take the risk to continue missing classes. He also knew some of his classmates knew he had been bitten and those were the rumors they were spreading behind his back. He just wasted every single excuse he had and skipping the sports class was the next trouble to face because nobody had called May to inform her about her nephew situation. He said he had a wound in a leg but he couldn´t use that excuse again. When his sports teacher asked him about it, he falsified his aunt signature but it didn´t convinced the teacher as Peter expected, but at least, he wasn´t doing anything that implied any risk for him and for his baby.

He thought about confessing with Ned, but he changed his mind knowing how nervous his friend was and that Ned´s eternal tendency to spoil everything, wasn´t going to help him a lot. Peter feared that his friend said too much about it and his secret was revealed. They would know it eventually but Peter didn´t want May to know it for others and not for him. He would say it when he felt ready or when he really had to.

He breathed when he felt calmer. He kicked a can while he was thinking about how to tell May. He didn´t understand it at all. Why things had to be that way? Why him? May never told him when they had “The Conversation” because that time, she only laughed nervously but she didn´t say too much. She just played with her long hair and avoided the main point. She didn´t say nothing concrete. But at that point it was late. Peter was afraid, he was terrified, and he knew the longer he wasted the less he had left to make a decision.

What was him supposed to do? He couldn´t do anything. He couldn´t deny what was happening and, in some months, everything will be more uncertain than it was at that very moment. He sighed. He thought about running away to anywhere. Maybe he would left a letter explaining his reasons for leaving or he´d just left a note apologizing for going without telling anything concrete. But he thought about May. He didn’t have the hart to doing that to her. He couldn´t leave her with the mind full of questions and no answers.

He thought about asking help in that place that nurse told him about. Maybe he could give his child in adoption but it wouldn´t be that easy. Who would pay for all what was requested in such cases? Because if Peter knew something well it was that money made the world runs. He couldn´t imagine himself giving away an innocent newborn. He couldn´t do that to someone who was really defenseless and eventually would grow and need his or her family. Peter also convinced himself it was useless to call Tony. He just left without a trace nor an explanation about his leaving.

“Okay, you run far from home. You leave a letter and then what happens if someone sees you at the street? What if someone recognizes you and tell May? Things are not that easy! Don´t be stupid, Peter! But okay, imagine this. You really decide to go anywhere, and things go according to your plan. Would you come back as if nothing happened? What would you say to May and to everyone? Would you say you were in a rebel phase and you thought things better and that´s why you came back? What would happen to the baby…?”

His inner voice stopped because of the deep sorrow he felt imagining about everything he was thinking: daring to do so, coming back one day as if nothing happened and then trying to sleep quietly at night. Could he? Could he sleep in peace at night? Would his life remain the same and he would take it back from where? Would not nothing has happened? Because he was aware that a scar would always remind him, and it would not be exactly the one in his neck.

Peter stopped to catch his breath. His forehead was covered in cold sweat.

He went through a store that started to obsess him. He had been tempted on more than one occasion to enter, but he did not want anyone to recognize him and give May the news. He saw the things that were for that moment. Peter bit his lip when he realized that inside there were couples choosing with tenderness and hope the arrival of a new member of their respective families.

Women and men in evident and advanced pregnancies. Their partners accompanying them, people coming out with the gifts and shopping for that sweet wait. He could not contain the tears. That mixture of feelings was consuming him alive. He entered. He did not care about anything. Sooner or later, he would have to face the consequences of what was happening to him.

Peter inhaled the soft aroma of anise and lavender that filled that place. The pastel colors made him smile in the midst of tears. Apparently, nobody was paying attention to him. He began to see timidly, each of the things that were there and dared to look at the clothes so small and detailed that were there. He was moved when he felt the velvety texture of each one of the blankets in which people wrapped the babies. He looked at strollers, cribs, bottles and toys ... everything that had been carefully designed to receive and care for the little ones in a home.

For a moment, their sorrows have dissipated. He lost the notion of time walking in that magical and beautiful place. He marveled every time he saw something and smiled as he imagined what the baby would be. Would it be a boy? A girl? Would the baby really be adorable as MJ said? Who would the baby look like? What would he call him or her? Would he use his parents' names or his aunt and uncle's names?

Any other that did not remind him of the one who was absent? In spite of everything, he smiled excitedly. A sudden sweetness enveloped him. He forgot that bitter moment of the morning and that unsuspected confession of the afternoon. He felt as before, invincible, hopeful, confident that life would give him a stroke of luck and things would change in his favor. He thought he deserved something good in his life and maybe, that was an unexpected and rare signal.

He imagined having his baby in his arms and taking care of him or her, shedding in that delicate creature all of his love, sharing the best that he had learned from his few years and giving that baby all his time. He was happy. A new emotion pressed against his chest. He imagined that he could make room for the baby in his small bedroom to have him or her close to him and get up at night to listen to the baby´s breathing. He would be aware of each of the baby´s movements and attend to each one of his or her needs.

Maybe he did not know at the time how he would do it but he was confident that he could do it. He would play with him or her, he would teach his son or his daughter to be a good person and he would see him or her as his inseparable companion. Peter would give that baby his best years of life and he would devote himself to taking care of, to be always by his or her side. He would dump everything he did not have into that little being, but he would strive to achieve it and move on. He knew that this would make him more vulnerable, but at the same time he would feel stronger, more focused, more aware of what he would have to do. Maybe it was a powerful reason to keep going. His arms would be an eternal refuge, a haven of peace amid so much uncertainty and violence. But just because of that, his illusion vanished.

He wasn´t paying attention to anything. He just left with his mind totally in blank.

What would be the reaction of his classmates to that? He already had a foretaste of his reaction because of what had happened in the morning. He knew that now, everyone would be rude to him and make his life impossible. And May? No, impossible to think that she would receive him with a big smile on her face when he told her what was happening. Not in the conditions in which they tried to survive. Maybe she would run him out of her house and leave him adrift, to his (bad) luck.

The only logical thing, outside that bubble of sweet aromas and soft textures, was the dry and implacable blow of reality. Peter would have to drop school and look for a job, just those that nobody wanted to do but under his circumstances, were the only ones available for being the most humiliating and unworthy. If he could find something remotely decent, he would have to know how to manage himself because not everything would be fantasies of paper and cotton where everything would go well. Life was such a bitch and she was ripping him off. In an instant, Peter had only seen how beautiful and tender it all was, but what was it like to actually take care of someone else? He had no job, the scholarship only covered his tuition and May could barely do something for both during the month. Sometimes, not even that.

What had been left over from the only time Tony had given him money would not reach even half of the first medical visits. It was not possible to cover a baby's demands with that. He could not do anything in case the baby got sick and the only viable option, apart from the shame he would be subjected to during that long process he had already started, was to give the baby up for adoption. It was leaving that little innocent creature to survive on his or her own so that Peter himself could survive while remorse ate at him. It was amazing how quickly an illusion was disrupted by reality!

Peter came home trembling with sobs.

May was not there. She was not there to tell him what was choking him right at the only time he had taken the courage to do so. He entered his room, flopped down on the bed and curled up, trying to hug himself. He could not. He could not stop shaking or crying. He could not stop thinking about that name that resounded stridently in his thoughts.

Tony.

Peter knew he could not count on him. There was no way to contact him and that silence, that distance only meant one thing and Peter would be a fool if he tried to give it another interpretation. It was obvious, and it hurt.

It was not the first time that Peter was alone in his house, but he had never been like this, desolate, abandoned and with a knot of feelings crushing his throat and all those emotions playing in his chest. Tony had played with him, he was not able to see what Peter had given him and he would not be able to know what he was about to offer him as a careless proof of love. Everything that Peter had stirred up in his heart, would be lost in that tangle of feelings, in that infinite chain of sorrows that Peter harbored in his chest.

He pressed his pillow. He felt his face get wet with those sincere tears that came from the depths of his being. Tony, like those ephemeral illusions of the afternoon, would become part of that infinite collection of emotions, memories that violently crowded all at once and suddenly went away, leaving it empty, not wanting to move on.

Tony left. The last time they were together, he still had the cynicism of giving him a star, one of those who wandered in the sky and who were unconditionally on the lookout for new and rugged love stories without end. He stayed like that, with his sobs until he felt that fatigue overcame him, and an implausible idea appeared with force. The memory merged with the dream.

At first, things had been different, and Peter had just given himself willingly to the love games of that man who had said sweet words to him, who had promised him eternity at his side and who had always sworn to take care of him. He only had the memories of the one who sang to him until Peter was deeply asleep in his arms, believing that he possessed everything. Peter had completely trusted him, and he had only found mockery and loneliness. He felt lost, tired, absorbed by the heaviness of denial and sleep.

All he had was his broken heart as his hand settled delicately on his belly, as if to protect the only thing that would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.
> 
> I´m so sorry for the delay. I hope to update as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! 
> 
> I started translating this fic because one person asked me about it and that´s the main reason I dared to do it. As I said in some other works, English is not my first language and because of that, I do hope you tell me if you find some mistakes or if something isn´t clear at all so I can correct it and/or improve it. I am translating this on my own.
> 
> I would appreciate your comments in order to improve and to keep on translating this fic which has been written in Spanish (my mother tongue). As long as the next chapters are published, you will see they are longer. The first three are the shortest.
> 
> I hope you like it and that the translation is not a problem to get the plot of the story.
> 
> Special thanks to clavius for asking if I was going to translate this work. Now you don´t have to wait until March. I started today :)
> 
> Saludos desde México :D


End file.
